Jackie Chan Adventures: Inner Animal
by Lucas18
Summary: Wanting the animals to have one day of freedom, Jade changes them into human kid's, and takes them for a walk on the town.  But can their disguises shield them from Daolong Wong's dark gaze?
1. Chapter 1

Jackie Chan Adventures: Inner Animal chapter 1

Authors Note: I know you were all expecting an update to one of my other stories. It's just difficult to make time between writting chapters and keeping up in school, especially since it's few months before graduation. Please be patient, as I will try and upload more chapters when I can.

Warning: The characters within this fiction are the copyright property of Warner Bros. television broadcast, my only reason for using these characters is for the entertainment of fellow Fanfiction authors and visitors. No Copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in San Francisco, California, but deep in the underground base of Sector 13, a loud argument was brewing.<p>

"Aw come on Uncle Jackie," cried Jade, "it's just for a little while."

"No Jade," Jackie replied sternly, "you can not take the animals outside."

"But they can't stay in their pens the entire day, they'll suffocate if they don't have some time to move around."

Jackie just rolled his eyes. "You know why they can't and shouldn't be out in public. And you remember what happened the last time you took them outside."

Jade did remember, Dao Lon Wong and his dark warriors had almost managed to capture them. Their talisman powers were almost part of Wong's army.

"Their powers are too great, and too dangerous," continued Jackie, "that's why they MUST stay in the vault."

"But Jackie," whined Jade.

"No arguments Jade, that is final."

With this said, Jackie stomped away, leaving Jade depressed.

* * *

><p>Later, Jade entered the vault. The animals roared, snorted, and cawed at the return of their human friend.<p>

Jade sighed at the news she had to tell. "Sorry guys I gave it my best shot, no ones going out." Scruffy, the dog, rushed over and licked Jade, trying to cheer her up. It did, but just a little.

Jade walked in and sat down next to Lucky, the rabbit, who was raced at super speed over to her.

"If only there were a way to take you guys out without scaring people," said Jade, as she gazed around at her furry friends.

When she looked at Haiku, the monkey, and suddenly an idea slowly came to her.

"Jackie said you guys couldn't go out," she said to the animals, "why, because you're animals."

The beasts looked at Jade as if they were saying "so?"

Jade amazingly read their minds. "Well, what if you guys weren't animals? What if you were all human kids, like me?" Jade knew she was on a roll, "then, you guys can walk outside, for the day, without scaring people, and Jackie won't suspect anything."

Jade couldn't tell, but the animals were interested in her plan.

She raced of to Haiku and aimed him at Sasha, the white tiger.

"Okay Haiku," Jade whispered in the monkey's ear, "I want you to turn Sasha into a twelve year old girl, with a short pink sleeve-less shirt, blue jeans, white heeled shoes, and blonde shoulder-length hair."

As soon as she finished her description, a blast of white light flew out of Haiku and streamed over to where Sasha was happily rolling on her back. The stream of light took the tiger by surprise, as it enveloped her entire body. The image in the light instantly became smaller and different, and finally it faded. Where there once was white tiger, now stood a girl, matching Jade's exact description.

Jade putted Haiku down on the ground and walked slowly over to the newly transformed animal.

"Sasha, is it you," she asked, "how do you feel?"

At first the tiger/girl only made a low growl, but slowly growls began to change into words. "W…wh….what…happened," said Sasha, in a clear human voice.

Jade was stunned, and at the same time amazed that her idea had actually worked. "Sasha, you can talk."

Sasha came to the realization, that she was no longer a tiger, but a human. She gave a smile, and was about to rush over to Jade, but when she moved her now human foot, she fell over forward onto the floor.

"I guess, now you just need to learn how to walk," said Jade embarrassed.

Fortunately, it only took several minutes until Sasha finally was able to walk like a regular human.

Then Jane did the same thing to the rest of the animals, as she aimed Haiku at each one and whispered into his ear what human form they should have; making sure that each description was clear and exact.

For Good Medicine, the horse, he was turned into a tall skinny boy with light blue buttoned shirt, brown knickers, and short grey hair.

For Scruffy, he was turned into an eleven-year old boy, with a blue sleeve-less shirt, grey shorts, and short brown hair.

For Mordecai. the pig, he was turned into a twelve-year old chubby boy, with a red shirt that was too small to cover his large gut, stretchable black sweat pants, and light brown hair.

For Eggbert, the rooster, he was changed into a lanky twelve-year old boy, with rimmed glasses, red hair, orange shirt, and light blue jeans.

Jack, the rabbit, was changed into a boy around Jade's age, with a grey shirt, brown pants, and white cap.

Rat was given the form of a twelve year old boy, with a green shirt, black pants, and white hair.

Snake was given the form of slim boy with black shirt, and black shorts, with green hair.

Then the ox was turned into a tall fourteen year old boy, with broad shoulders, muscular arms, wild black hair, large brown shirt and jeans.

Lastly, was Haiku. Jade knew Haiku couldn't direct his power on to himself, so she raced out of the vault and came back with a hand held mirror. While holding the mirror in front of him, Jade whispered the description and aimed him at the mirror. The energy reflected off the mirror and back to Haiku.

Haiku was now transformed into an eleven year old African American boy, with a light brown shirt, tan slacks, short black hair, and sandals.

Just like Sasha, it took a while for the newly transformed animals to speak plain human and walk correctly.

Once everyone finally got the hang of their new bodies, Jade opened the vault door and they walked into the Sector 13 corridor.

* * *

><p>They hadn't gone far, when Jade heard talking. Around the next corner, Jackie and Captain Black were having a conversation and didn't see Jade and the others.<p>

'Well, here goes nothing,' she thought as she ushered the group down the hall towards Jackie and captain Black.

"Hi Uncle Jackie," said Jade, trying not to sound nervous.

Jackie and Black turned. Their eye's nearly popped out of their skulls when they saw the group of kids behind Jade.

"Jade," exclaimed Jackie in panic, "what are you doing, why are these kids here."

"They're…uh…new kids from school," said Jade, trying not to give any suspicion, "and I'd thought I show them this awesome place."

"Well, now they've seen it," said Black, glaring at Jade, "get them out of here."

"But I haven't even showed them the top secret weapon's lab."

"Now, Jade," Jackie raised his voice and pointed toward the exit hall.

Giving a fake frown, Jade motioned the group down the corridor.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were in the secret elevator, Jade smiled with pride. She slapped each of the animals a high-five, or somewhat close to one, since the animals had never done it before.<p>

The stepped out of the elevator and into the back alley from which Sector 13 was located under.

"Nothing but clear skies, fresh air, and fun today guys," Jade cried as she and the animals stepped into the California sun and felt the cool wind blow on their faces.

"Come on guys, lets take a walk on the wild side."

The animals, having trust in their human friend, followed Jade into the loud, crowded street's of San Francisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie Chan Adventures: Inner Animal Chapter 2

Author: I didn't know this story would reacieve many hits on its first time, so I proud to present this next chapter. Sorry if it's not as well described as the first chapter, I just didn't know how the tale should contiue one. Anyway, please be patient for the next chapter. Thank You.

Attention: The characters within this fiction, are the copyright property of Kid's WB. My only reason for using these charcter's is for the enetrtainment of Fanfiction authors and visitors. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>In the hidden dark temple, Daolon Wong, the dark chi wizard, was meditating in his chamber, when his eyes instantly snapped open. He gazed into his mystic cauldron and saw images resembling animals.<p>

"The powers of Shendu, vulnerable again," asked Daolon in surprise.

With a wave of his hand, the image in the cauldron changed, to a window-like view of Jade and a group of kids.

"What trick is this, these aren't the animals," he exclaimed, thinking there was something wrong with the cauldron. But then he pondered, 'or are they?'

Giving another wave of his hand, the image of the children changed to reveal their true forms.

"A clever attempt dear child," he said giving a grin, "but not clever enough to outsmart me."

Then Daolon Wong raised his staff high and called out, "shadow warriors!"

In a puff of blue smoke the five dark-chi warriors Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo appeared.

"What's the case 'Wong man'," asked Finn in his usual suave tone.

"The talisman animals are once again vulnerable," said Daolon as he formed a swirl of black clouds and showed Jade and the animals/kids.

"Uh, chief," said Ratso, confused, "I know your serious about committing evil, but I didn't think you were up for snatching kids."

"Don't let appearances deceive you. Those are the animals, Chan's niece has changed their forms into human children, but their powers are still much alive," said Daolon as stared at his soldiers with his dark eyes. "Find them, capture them, and bring them to me."

"Consider it done," smiled Hak Foo as he and the other warriors vanished.

"Soon, the power of Shendu, will be mine at last," said Daolon, as he laughed. Anxiously knowing his victory would soon come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the streets of San Francisco, Jade continued to give her friends their first tour of the city. When they passed a fire-hydrant, Scruffy instantly stopped and looked at it with a smile.<p>

Scruffy looked left and right to make sure no one else would try and mark it, unzipped his pants, and sighed with relief.

Jade looked back and instantly noticed Scruffy was gone.

The animals followed her as they turned back to find Scruffy, but when they did, Jade instantly covered her eyes.

"Scruffy, why are you going on the hydrant?"

Scruffy, when finished, zipped up his pants and walked back to the group. "Marking territory."

"Humans don't pee on fire hydrants," Jade said, as she noticed people looking at them with odd faces, "nothing to see here folks, move along."

She turned back to the group, and instantly saw someone was missing.

"Uh, where's Mordecai?"

Suddenly, there was a rattling noise. Jade turned and saw Mordecai sticking his head in a trash bin. "Mordecai stop," cried Jade as she rushed over.

While she was gone, Rat sniffed the air and caught with of a familiar scent coming from a nearby pizza place. "Cheese," Rat said with a smile and raced off.

Royal Medicine, suddenly heard the whinny of a horse, and saw a truck heading for Urbano drive. Hearing their calls for help, he raced off after the truck.

Haiku, Snake, and Lucky watched as one by one the other animals raced off in different directions. Sasha over to a fish market, Eggbert running away after seeing a Kentucky Fry restaurant, Scruffy after a car, ox over to San Francisco park, and Bob over to a mattress store.

Jade came back, while dragging Mordecai by his chubby legs and was instantly shocked to only find Snake, Haiku, and Lucky.

"Where are the others," Jade cried. Instead of answering, the three only pointed in different directions.

Jade knew this was bad. Since none of the animals knew their way around, they could easily get hurt.

"Well," Jade thought out loud, "at least things can't be any worse."

As if on cue, a large blast of smoke suddenly appeared in front of them, and from the smoke stepped the Dark Chi warriors.

"Hey kids," said Finn, as he and his men brandished their weapons, "wanna play?"

Jade knew she'd spoken too soon. "In the word's of Uncle Jackie, 'bad day!'"


End file.
